Talk:Native Americans
The Iroquois are important to the story and so will get an article when I get around to it but I get the Cherokee from a map of North America in the book which showed the Province of Cherokee Nation. They are not in the book so perhaps the link should be eliminated. Incidentally, Doshoweh is OTL South-western Ontario, the part between Lakes Erie and Huron, and The Six Nations is upstate New York while Cherokee Nation is most of OTL Alabama and Mississippi excluding the costal parts which are added to the Florida panhandle. If someone could get a scan of that map and of the world that are included in the book, that would be useful. Not all NAU Province boundaries correspond to those of US States or Canadian Provinces and describing the differences verbally in the articles of the relevant ones would be awkward. ML4E 04:46, 23 January 2008 (UTC) The phrase "Native American" is not used in any of the stories mentioned in the article. I think we might want to consider moving this. Turtle Fan 19:33, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :We could call them Indians within the article. TR 19:54, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Why not move the whole thing to Indian (or Amerindian, American Indian), and have copperskin redirect thereto? Turtle Fan 04:41, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know, Native American seems useful enough...we could just have the others redirect here. shrug Elefuntboy 07:43, 26 January 2008 (UTC) My mistake in reading the map in the PB edition of the book. Doshoweh is the capital of The Six Nations and if the smudgy dot(?) represents its location then it is where OTL Buffalo is today. The name on the map runs across the empty space that is SW Ontario which is what confused me. The main characters refer to the Iroquois as "Indians" but I think we should continue with the current name for the article since it reflect OTL terminology. ML4E 22:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Ah, but these aren't OTL articles. Turtle Fan 16:09, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::There is a precedent for using OTL names. The Holocaust jumps to mind. That word is never used in Worldwar or ItPoME. Granted, there wasn't any one word to describe those events within the respective fiction. TR If you take another look at the article, you will see that the first two paragraphs deal with OTL Native Americans and then three sub-articles on three different timelines. This is the practise that had been adopted some time ago since some ATLs may use othe terms for the same thing (e.g. "copperskins"). Therefore, it seems to me that the article should be named after OTL term. ML4E 20:58, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Native Americans in In the Presence of Mine Enemies What do you guys think would have happened to the Native Americans in In the Presence of Mine Enemies? The only mention I could find was on the Brazil article that mentioned that Susanna Weiss noticed that an advertisement for the upcoming game of soccer did not portray the Brazilians (many of whom were certainly descended from blacks and Indians) as "mongrels" to be vanquished. We know that Native Americans survive in Brazil, but what about the ones in the United States and Canada? Would they have been considered Aryan by the Nazis or would've they been killed off or enslaved like the Jews, Blacks Slavs, and Arabs? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:25, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :Given their small numbers and the reservation system, I don't see much keeping the Nazis from wiping them out. Then again, those factors might also have helped ensure their survival; they certainly posed no threat to the occupiers. I could see equally plausible arguments for each, actually. TR (talk) 16:17, May 14, 2018 (UTC) ::It also depends on how influential Karl May's writing remained in the German national psyche.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:38, May 14, 2018 (UTC)